Rest and Forget
by imslightlydead
Summary: Ichigo's been stressed out with schooling and his shinigami work. Being yelled at by Rukia doesn't help either, so Hichigo decides to take matters into his own hands to help the troubled hybrid to get the right amount of sleep and to forget his mistakes.


Hichigo grimaced once he noticed Ichigo was sitting on his bed with that usual look, the one he despised. His beloved King had gotten humiliated by a low-level Hollow. It was actually pretty funny at what had happened. But he dared not bring it up.

Plus, that bitch, Rukia, had yelled at him for making a simple, accidental, mistake.

That only pissed the albino off even more, but he sucked in his anger, walking over to the vibrant haired boy, sitting down next to him, planting a kiss on his forehead, wrapping his arms protectively and reassuringly around the hybrid.

"Everythin'll get better soon, Ichigo." he spoke simply, that gentle tone he always used around the teenager when they were alone. "That bitch'll get what's comin' t' her soon...so don't worry..."

"How...hostile of you," the boy grumbled, dropping his head, yet leaning against his inner Hollow, relaxing slowly as the albino cackled. "...and...that's not it..."

"I get that that Hollow made ya look like a fool, but –"

"That's not it either..."

"Then what is it?"

"The fact that I couldn't even do anything right," Ichigo growled, raising his hands up and resting them on the shihakusho covered arms, leaning his head back and looking into those gold-black eyes. "I even got wounded, wounded Hichigo!!"

"It's no use cryin' over spilt milk, King,"

"I'm not!" he shouted, obviously proving he was completely wound up. Angered and agitated. "It was a low-level Hollow...and I got wounded! I couldn't do anything right!!"

His brown orbs were dull with sleep. He needed that more than anything. Deprived of that certain quality because of those damn Hollows popping up all over the place, the substitute's deputy badge going off at midnight or even when he was in deep sleep. Ruining most of the time the two look-a-likes were trying to spend together.

_But that won't happen t'is time..._ Hichigo thought as he growled, slowly laying his King down on the bed, alabaster fingers tracing down the orange haired teen's chest, ending at the hem of his shirt. _'Cause that damned badge is somewhere no one'll find it._

Which meant he left it somewhere in the area, but somewhere Ichigo won't hear it. He WAS going to spend time with his Horse whether he liked it or not! Hearing a gasp slip past the boy's lips as he grasped the end of the shirt, hoisting it over the substitute's head, whom obliged, lifting his body up, helping the pale form. Lightly tanned flesh exposed as an insane grin formed on his other half, making the eldest Kurosaki sibling gulp.

"We're going ALL the way, Ichigo," he spoke, voice glazed over with lust, "nothing is going to interrupt us...nothing."

"You – you hid my d-"

He was silenced by a kiss, a blue tongue slipping out and licking the youth's bottom lip. Knowing that action would automatically dismiss the angry outburst that would've released if the Hollow had allowed him to finish. Whimpering, Ichigo's lightly tanned arms raised, hands grasping handfuls of the shihakusho top, slipping it off the albino's shoulders, tugging it off with a grunt.

Smirking, Hichigo helped the fifteen year old, shrugging it off, tossing it to the floor as his mouth trailed down, heavy breaths being taken and released from the exhausted substitute shinigami, reaching up and tangling his fingers into the snow white hair the Hollow owned.

"A-ah...Hichigo..." he panted, shutting his eyes as crimson began to paint itself on his usually unblushing cheeks. The smirk grew, which was shit-eating as it seemed. Sometimes Kurosaki Ichigo pondered on how far a grin, smirk, or frown can go on that white face before it cracked. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"You..." He dug his fingers into those white strands, glaring at the form, yet the look of want was plastered on every centimeter of his lightly tanned handsome face. "You know what...nagh...I want! Stop making fun of me!"

The smirk turned into an angered expression, not satisfied with the reply. He enjoyed making his King squirm and begging for more. This was new, and irritating.

_Well...he IS tired,_ the albino thought, lessening the urge to strangle the boy below him. _Hm...if that bitch pisses him off again...I'll kill her._

Ichigo took in some air, slowly releasing it, an apologetic look slipping onto his handsome features. "Sorry...I'm just...tired."

An understanding nod came from the hybrid's other half, making his guilt lessen. Leaning down, Hichigo nipped at a tanned nipple, electing a sharp inhale from the young High Schooler. Smiling warmly, he reached his left hand up, brushing it over and over against the neglected one, feeling sharp shudders come out, pleasure shooting up the boy's spine, striking his nerves, causing him to moan.

_Hmm, sensitive...as usual..._ the albino thought as he released a pleased breath, brushing calmly against the youth's chest, causing him to shudder.

Parting, he reached to the clasp to the orange haired teen's jeans, undoing it slowly, taking in the image of the sexy form below him. Another grin plastered on his alabaster face. Swiftly yanking the pants and dark boxers off, the teenager gasping once he felt his body lift a bit then fall back onto the sheets below him, brown eyes widening as his elbows rested on the mattress, frowning.

"You're still dressed...Hichigo," he spoke in an irritated tone, indicating that he wasn't pleased that he was in all his naked glory, and the Hollow still in the shihakusho bottoms. A mocking innocent look slipped onto the albino's face, both grabbing at the obi, untangling it and tossing the dark fabric to the side, Taking in some confident air, Ichigo leaned up, biting down on the look-a-like's neck, hearing him hiss. "Heh...can't take a little pain?"

"It...was unexpected," the white haired male countered, "I didn't expect ya t' bite me."

Blood dribbled down the wound, the eldest Kurosaki sibling's pink tongue darting out and lapping it up as a sickening grin replaced the usual grin.

"Kinky..." he hummed, sliding his hands down his slim hips, kicking off his pants, now in his vulnerable fleshed form as well, pressing his left hand against the vibrant haired teen's chest, pushing him down as he licked his lips. "Didn't know ya liked it that way, Ichigo."

The boy shrugged, "There are a ton of things you possibly don't know about me."

"We'll see about that." the form above the substitute chuckled, leaning his head down and sticking his blue tongue out, lapping at his King's cheek, hearing a whimper slip past those trembling lips, gasping out once an alabaster hand wrapped around his erection and stroked him with a slow, steady, rhythm. "I know that you like some pain,"

"Ah...H...Hichigo..." the orange haired teen moaned, grasping the albino's shoulders, digging his nails into the pure white skin, digging them in deeper as the Hollow quickened the strokes, making him arch his back in pleasure. "...mmm...ah!"

Smirking, the opposite, sadist, half lifted his left hands fingers up to his own mouth, licking the digits slowly, slicking them for future reference, those brown eyes turning into a deep dark chocolate color, biting his lower lip harshly, turning his head to the side, the feeling of someone other than himself touching him in that spot of all places.

_Not that I ever have time to do that..._ he thought bitterly, his brows furrowing in frustration. Sighing, Hichigo removed the saliva coated fingers away from his mouth, lowering the hand down, his index finger making circles around the lightly tanned High Schooler's entrance, making his eyes widen. _How can THAT fit in there?!_

"Don't worry, King,"

"I'm not worried..." he protested, almost cut off with another moan.

"Ya got that look on your face...the one that says ya are."

And hearing that made him know he had that look of disbelief. And he had to regrettably admit that the sadist Hollow knew him pretty well. Laying a kiss on the boy's lips that were curved into a frown, slamming two fingers in, making the orange haired teen cry out, yet was swallowed up by the albino above him. Separating his fingers in a scissor-like motion as they moved back and forth in the whimpering substitute shinigami, who was lifting his hips, allowing the Hollow a better angle as his mind was blanketed in white, pleasure bursting from every motion as he bit his lower lip.

Chuckling, Hichigo parted and looked down on the flushed boy underneath him, smiling warmly, seeing that his King's eyes were half-lidded, close to falling asleep and into a blissful slumber.

He turned his angle in his thrusts, a look of complete concentration on his face as Ichigo panted, his hands on the Hollow's shoulders and digging his nails into the surprisingly rough skin. Then, without warning, his prostate was hit dead-on, making him cry out in blind pleasure, arching his back, wanting to feel it again.

Yet, the pale look-a-like had other plans. Pulling the invading fingers out, he spread Ichigo's legs as far as they could go, knees bent, feet planted on the mattress, with his toes curled, holding onto sheets that strayed from the others. His right hand slipping off of the albino's shoulder and lifting himself up a bit.

Hichigo leaned forward sticking his azure tongue out and lapping at the vulnerable neck, Ichigo growled in a low tone as his left hand lifted, grasping a handful of the albino's hair, pulling his face up, slamming their lips together with a frown.

Smirking, the Hollow parted slightly. "Fine, if you want it that bad," he chuckled as he saw a scowl form on the vibrant haired teen's face. Positioning himself, he took in a deep breath, ready to hear an earsplitting scream of pain. Slamming in, he received just that, yet the youth covered his mouth, biting on one of his fingers. "So sure about this now, Ichigo?"

"Do me a favor," he growled, releasing his index finger, "and fuckin' move!!"

His Hollow smirked, slowly moving as he shut his brown eyes, tilting his head back with a moan, panting as Hichigo leaned down, lapping at his neck, trailing his alabaster fingers down the teen's chest, slowly parting from the boy's neck to look down on him with the warmest look he could muster, the teenager open his eyes and the look made him look like a God in the vibrant haired teen's eyes.

"Feel good?" he whispered, the brown eyed teen arching his back to the striking pleasure assaulting his naked body, Hichigo leaning down, gingerly, lightly, kissing the youth as he swiftly wrapped his arms around the albino's neck, burying his face into the nape of the form's neck. "Tha' a yes?"

Ichigo whimpered, nodding slowly as his nails dug into the Hollow's back, throwing his head back harshly, crying out in bliss as he felt Hichigo coil his fingers around his member, stroking him in time with his rough thrusts, intent on making Ichigo forget all about the problems in his life.

The only thing that has captured the teen's attention.

"Ah!" the eldest Kurosaki sibling cried out, latching his canines to the slick snow white shoulder, clamping down harshly as blood trickled down slowly, tainting his lips. "Mnn..."

The albino smirked, placing his left hand behind Ichigo's head and holding him in place as he slowly lifted him up so they were sitting up, angling his thrusts, experimenting to see which made the lightly tanned High Schooler cry out more in ecstasy.

Striking his prostate again, the teeth tightened their grip, nails sliding down roughly against his skin, causing lines of red, small droplets of blood pooling and dripping down the demon's skin sinfully. Gracefully sinful.

Removing his mouth, a pink tongue darted out, lapping up the deep colored blood that was stained on his lush lips, only to have his mouth devoured by his opposite half once he finished, bucking into the touch that felt so great against his heated skin as the azure tongue invaded his cavern, moaning as he pushed his body closer, cheeks flushed as he bent his elbows, resting his hands on the albino's broad shoulders.

Parting, the boy's eyes were half-lidded, proving the Hollow's raising suspicion on whether the youth was going to fall asleep or not.

"I...I can't last," he panted, dropping his head, resting his forehead against the non-bleeding shoulder as Hichigo slowly nodded, turning his face and pressing butterfly kisses against the slightly muscular teen's face.

"I know," he whispered soothingly, "I know."

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip harshly as he reached his peak, white flashing before his shut eyes, muscles constricting around the albino's member, causing him, too, to climax, both moaning as Hichigo slowly laid back, wrapping his arms possessively around the High Schooler, who lifted his head to stare at him with half-lidded hazed eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered as he rested the left side of his face against the Hollow's chest, which rose and decreased slowly.

Stroking his shinigami's hair, Hichigo smiled warmly, his golden-black eyes glowing with joy, glad that Ichigo was finally relaxed and actually thanked him for what he had done. "You're welcome...Ichigo." he cooed, laying his head back and staring at the ceiling until sleep consumed him.


End file.
